pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferb Fletcher
Basic Info Ferb is the green-haired step brother of Phineas. He and Phineas build cool inventions in their backyard. He's not exactly shy as one would say, just quiet. He CAN speak, only sometimes. He can sing also, but he usually alters his voice when he does. His brother, Phineas couldn't have wished for a brother just like Ferb. It seems that in the shows, he is the one who sings the most. Relationships Appearances 'The Lean Mean Brain Machine' In this story, Ferb has his brain swapped with Phineas's. 'Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz' Ferb serves as the deuteragonist of the game, as he accompanies Phineas in his quest to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is always seen with his brother in the cutscenes, and player 2 plays as him in co-op mode. 'Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer' Ferb accompanies Phineas in his journey to find the stone of miracles. After Isabella confesses that she always helped Phineas to spend more time with him, Phineas meaninglessly tells Ferb that he feels that he seems to have found a whole different place for Isabella, that he never noticed before. Afterwhich Ferb says "That feeling is puppy love." 'Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer' He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. 'The Phineas and Ferb Adventures' Phineas and Ferb go to Undiscovered places with the help of their friends! 'Old Friend From Britain' In this story, Ferb gets to see his old friend Emily Kinney, Who he has not seen for six years. Emily lived in Britain with Ferb before he moved to Danville. They played together when they were toddlers and became best friends. When Ferb moved to Danville, Ferb and Emily forgot about each other for years until Emily passes though Danville and comes to see him. Ferb and Emily appear to have a normal friend relationship, but deep on the inside, Ferb and Emily secretly like each other, although they have no idea that the other feels the same way about them as the feel about the other. Ferb doesn't show feelings for Emily on the outside much, but on the inside he feels differently. 'Brother, Meet Sister' He meets his long lost sister, Lana Fletcher. But there's a catch: they both have to go back to England for a few months, then back to America, then back and forth. 'The Truth About Ferb Fletcher' This story tells about how Ferb was a prince who escaped from Britain when it was attacked. The Royal Relocation Program put him in Danville, where Lawrence meets Linda and they are married. Years later, Ferb must choose between taking the rightful throne as King of Britain or staying with Phineas & gang. 'Gate 33' Ferb always tried to convince Phineas that they were in the wrong airport, which Phineas eventually did not listen. 'To Ferb is Human' Ferb and Phineas avoid Doof who needs temporary nemesises after Perry and his family go on vacation. Ferb does his perfect Perry impression in this story. 'The O.W.C.S.' Ferb joins the O.W.C.A. and gets his own version of the Perry theme. [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|'New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!']] In Roads's series, he is the second main character. He turned EVO in one episode but was cured in the next. Nothing else happens to him. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) Ferb has done many great things in the game, won his team a challenge, figured out what Candace is up to, and is the only one on his team who is being nice to Wendy. He is in the Final 10. He was eliminated in Ukraine On Your Parade when he was last out of a building He left with a dislocated finger, broken foot, concussion, broken arm, and five broken vertebrae. He is in a relationship with Wendy The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Ferb appear, along with Phineas and they are planning a party and invite Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse. Danville High Ferb will make a appearence in the page Danville High Spinner In spinner Ferb makes a role in that story. In the beginning he is depectied is riding on a roller coaster only to get sucked in a mansion. Ch 1 isn't much. Ch 2 no talking yet too.﻿ Future 'Emily' Ferb marries his long friend Emily Kinney, who has now become Emily Fletcher. They move to Chelsea in Great Britain where Ferb has a job working at Camp David, and Emily a job working as a teacher. Ferb and Emily live in England before and after their first child is born, But they take monthly trips to America and back to Great Britian every so often. They then decide to move back to Danville, and their they have their three children, Elizabeth, David and Thomas. Elisabeth has messy lime green spiky hair like her father, and deep blue eyes, while David has blondish/brownish hair likes his mother, with a few DARK brown streaks, and a shade of lighter blue eyes. And Thomas has dark green hair, with a lime green streak in the middle. Elisabeth is quiet like her father but shows much more emotion, David is loud and outspoken like his mother, and Thomas is EXTREMELY quiet like his father, rarely any emotion, and a tad bit shy. All of their kids have accents like their parents, due to both parents being British. Ferb Fletcher continues to work for the President of the United States at Camp David, and is very famous like his stepbrother Phineas Flynn. 'Vanessa' Ferb marries Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, now Vanessa Fletcher. They will soon have 2 kids named David (Davy) and Lilly. Before the kids are born, Ferb and Vanessa move to England, but take monthly trips to Druelselstein and America. Ferb does work for the President of the United States at Camp David for a while, but then they decide to move. Oddly enough, Lilly doesn't gain a thick British accent, but she has some. Davy can't gain any accent because he's mute and very sensitive. 'A Highly Impossible Future' Ferb marries Didi Martinez-Hernandez, and move to Houston, Texas. After a couple of years, they have two twins called Cory and Serena. None of the children gain any sign of British accent, though. Cory has dark green, straight hair, while Serena has strawberry, wavy hair that comes to her shoulders. 'Another Highly Impossible Future' Ferb marries Honey Henson and they move to Orlando, Florida for a short time, but easily get sick of the heat, humidity, and multiple thunderstorms. They then move back to Danville and have two children: Farrah and Hudson. Farrah has dark brown hair like her mother but green eyes, and Hudson has messy green hair and bright blue eyes, almost identical to his father except for a few blonde streaks. Farrah is very quiet, like her father, but Hudson is loud and outspoken like his mother. The children both have thick British accents due to both their parents being British. Gallery File:Cookies.jpg|Ferb in his official anime form. File:Saltwater_Room_Words_added.png|Femily, the Saltwater Room, Owl City 100px-Ferb Fletcher.png|"Actually I" 150px-FerbFletcher.jpg|Ferb Baljeetles Ferb avatar.png|Ferb in The Baljeetles band Lil Ferb .jpg|Toddler Ferb Vanessa and Ferb by FitzOblong.jpg|Ferbnessa Phineas-ferb-christmas-vacation.jpg|Merry Christmas! Ferb Fletcher.jpg|Ferb, surfing ferbdrawing.jpg Category:Gone Category:Riot! Category:Characters Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Princes Category:Superheroes Category:Waterruff Boys Category:Boyz! Category:Firefly Boys Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Ferb Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Brothers Category:Step-Siblings Category:British Characters Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Teens